Fenomenología de la existencia
by Rockmantica
Summary: McGonagall se enorgullece de Lily y James que se quisieron a contrarreloj, con todo el corazón, igual que Rose a su familia y Ron a Hermione que quiere a su bebé, como Narcissa que quiso que su hijo fuera libre para elegir, como Dobby que quiso ser libre.
1. Orgullo

**Nota:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Pero Fred sí porque, mi querida Jota Killer, el que se fue a Sevilla, perdió su silla... y si tú te le cargas, yo me lo quedo.

Esto es un intento de recopilar las viñetas que voy escribiendo y que me parece tonto publicar individualmente. No sé con qué frecuencia las subiré, ni sobre qué pairings/personajes/temas tratarán, tengo un par escritas, pero admito sugerencias, retos y/o exhortaciones. Esta primera, es sobre McGonagall, porque es LA teacher por excelencia. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall cree haberse sentido orgullosa muchas veces. Unas secreta y culpablemente, como cuando descubrió que James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Petigrew se habían convertido en animagos sin ayuda de nadie, únicamente con sus enseñanzas, un orgullo que la hacía sonrojarse y la obligaba a recordarse las veintitrés leyes que habían incumplido y las tragedias que conllevó todo aquello.

Otras veces pública y sonoramente, como cuando Oliver dijo _gracias a usted, profesora_ y le pasó la copa de Quidditch.

En algunas ocasiones, el orgullo se mezclaba con la tristeza, como cuando supo que Lily Potter había muerto defendiendo a su pequeño, que los Longbotton habían preferido aquella agonía antes que vender a sus compañeros o que los gemelos Prewett se habían llevado a seis mortífagos por delante antes de soltar la última carcajada.

Pero en todos sus años de enseñanza, jamás ha sentido esa clase de orgullo que la invade mientras lee la lista de miembros del ED. Ejército de Dumbledore, lo habían llamado, no puede reprimir una sonrisa al constatar la información que ha extraído de los chillidos emocionados de esa cretina chupatintas de Umbridge, no le extraña que los ojos de Albus estuvieran brillantes cuando Harry había declarado su eterna lealtad a Hogwarts, a Dumbledore, a la justicia; de esa manera tan melodramática, tan Griffindor. Esos niños con sus pocos años, su entrega temeraria y sus ganas de cambiar el mundo le dan sentido a la profesión.

* * *

Me encantan las críticas, sobre todo, las constructivas, pero las otras tampoco me molestan y, oye, me gustan los tomates(rojos. rojos, Griffindor).

María.


	2. La última vez que florecieron las lilas

**Nota:** Todo de Rowling, menos el poema, ése es de Whitman.

En principio, esto iba a ser un fic un poco más largo, pero el tema esta muy usado por muchos autores mucho mejores, así que con una viñeta vale. Está inspirada en un poema homónimo de Whitman, al que adoro e idolatro y Lily, en mi imaginación, también.

_

* * *

___

La última vez que florecieron las lilas en el jardín,

_y la gran estrella declinaba en el cielo nocturno de occidente,_

_lloré y he de llorar todavía con la eterna primavera._

Toda la semana había estado lloviendo, pero ese día el cielo estaba despejado y los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las rendijas oscuras de los pensamientos, empequeñeciendo por segundos las sombras trágicas de la guerra. Las lilas que James se había empeñado en plantar cuando compraron la casa, casi dos años atrás, se abrieron tímidamente. Eran sus favoritas, Lily dijo que no era el clima adecuado para cultivarlas, pero él esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

_-Lo mismo me dijeron de cierta pelirroja cabezota y ahora resulta que su cepillo de dientes hace juego con el mío._

_Así que la pelirroja cabezota sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y entró en la casa porque, si James Potter quería que las malditas lilas florecieran en el desierto, Merlín sabía que hordas de turistas acudirían en masa a ver los campos de lilas que habían florecido en el desierto. Aunque tuviese que convencer una por una a cada semilla. _

_Ese mismo día, por la tarde, le había escuchado cantar en el jardín._

_-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó con curiosidad desde la puerta._

_-Le canto a las lilas-dijo con naturalidad, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-¿no dijiste que los muggles lo hacían para que crecieran las plantas?_

_-¿Y tú crees que a las lilas les gustan los Beatles?-preguntó divertida._

_-Claro, ¿a quién no le gustan los Beatles?_

_A la mañana siguiente la había despertado con la sonrisa de las gamberradas y un brillo de triunfo en los ojos._

_-Buenos días, señora Potter.-desde que el maestro de ceremonias lo había proclamado delante de sus familiares y amigos, James siempre la despertaba así, saboreando las consecuencias de su travesura favorita. Llevaba el desayuno en una bandeja y un ramo de lilas en un jarrón horrible que les había regalado Petunia._

_-Lilas… ¡no puede ser! ¿cómo…?-asombrada por las dotes de jardinería que no recordaba que su marido hubiese demostrado jamás._

_-Verás cariño, no me llaman mago sólo por esa cosa que hago en la cama cuando…-una almohada se estrelló contra la sonrisa burlona de James Potter._

_-Pero eso es trampa…_

_-No, Sirius y yo lo leímos en un libro muggle, creo que se llama Kamasutra…-una segunda almohada voló hacia su cabeza y fue atrapada al vuelo con reflejos de buscador._

Casi dos años después, las lilas seguían sin marchitarse, floreciendo incluso los escasos días soleados del invierno, recordándole a Lily el por qué de su fe inquebrantable en la magia, a pesar de la guerra. James era su razón para creer. La constancia y el empuje que la habían enamorado, esa magia inocente, descarada y sencilla con la que convocaba sonrisas y desaparecía preocupaciones. Le oyó silbar alegremente en la cocina preparando la papilla de Harry y fue a desayunar con él observada por las calabazas que sonreían en un naranja desesperado, agorero. Triste.

* * *

Dice mi ego que le gustan los reviews. A mí me resultan útiles las críticas. Si gustas...


	3. La importancia de ser un Weasley

**Nota: **Todo de Rowling y, además, eso no se lo suelen discutir porque el EWE no cuenta con muchas simpatías, me incluyo, aunque Rose me encanta, sobre todo gracias al talento de Daenerys Pendragon(leedla, merece la pena).

Esto se llama La importancia de ser un Weasley.

* * *

No está asustada. Para nada. Impresionada, sí, tal vez. Pero ¿asustada? No, de ninguna manera. No tiene por qué estarlo. Es una Weasley, maldita sea. Es hija, nieta, sobrina, ahijada y, probablemente, más cosas que ahora no recuerda de héroes de guerra, de Gryffindors. Es, probablemente, una Gryffindor, aunque, claro, eso aún no lo sabe.

Tener miedo no es una opción.

Dicen que ha heredado la inteligencia de mamá y la sinceridad de papá, también los dientes desiguales y la inseguridad, aunque eso no lo dice nadie. Si no acaba en Gryffindor, será una decepción. Nadie se lo dirá, lo sabe, mamá escribirá tres pergaminos diciendo que la casa en la que uno acabe no tiene ninguna importancia, que lo importante es que sea ella, que estudie mucho… y todas esas cosas que le han dicho durante todo el verano, papá entrará en shock, pero sólo hará un chiste acerca de los colores del uniforme o algo así y le dirá que no piensa aceptar que deje de ser hincha de los Chuddley Cannon, que cuando vuelva la llevará a ver un partido, le quitará importancia.

En el fondo no puede ser tan malo, Luna fue a Ravenclaw, claro que Luna no es una Weasley, ni es pelirroja, ni tiene pecas, ni un montón de primos en Gryffindor. Puede que no vaya a ser la mejor de su curso como lo era mamá, que no vaya a ser una heroína del Quidditch como casi todos en la familia, que no vaya a ser prefecta o un genio maquiavélico como Jimmy, pero al menos será Gryffindor, decide.

Weasley, Rose, dice la profesora Sprout, Hagrid sonríe desde la mesa de los profesores, _se parece a su madre_, le susurra a Flitwick, _estaría bien en mi casa, entonces_, responde él complacido desde su torre de cojines.

Puede que Ravenclaw no esté tan mal, seguro que encontraría alguien con quien hablar de libros y en Hufflepuff nadie la miraría extraño por estudiar y esas cosas de las que siempre se ríen sus primos. Incluso tío Harry dice que Slytherin no está tan mal, aunque eso si que mataría del susto a papá. Sería divertido. Claro que en ninguna de esas casas podría pedirle ayuda a Victorie con los deberes, ni James le gastaría bromas cuando estudiase demasiado, ni podría jugar al ajedrez con Albus, ni animar a Dominique en el Quidditch.

Weasley, Rose se sienta en el taburete y, en la fracción de segundo que tarda el Sombrero en cubrirle los ojos, ve las sonrisas tranquilizadoras de sus primos y comprende que no le importa el color de su uniforme, porque lo que asusta a Rosie de verdad, lo que hace que le suden las manos y la obliga a parpadear muy deprisa, es simple y sencillamente, estar sola, lejos de su familia. Porque, pelirrojos o morenos, con sonoros nombres franceses o estúpidamente largos y pomposos, con pecas o piel morena, los Weasley son una piña y, una vez que has formado parte de ella, sentirse fuera es mil veces más terrible que enfrentarse a todos los magos tenebrosos del planeta, supone Rose. ¿A quién le importa no estar en la misma casa? Hogwarts no es tan grande, ¿no?

-¿Qué tenemos por aquí? Así que otra Weasley en Hogwarts, ¿eh?…

Mientras se quita el sombrero, la voz musical de Victorie, que se dirige a James, llega hasta sus oídos.

-Me debes diez sickles, enano.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Los Weasley son mi familia favorita del mundo mágico y me hace gracia imaginarme a Victorie apostando con James sobre la selección de sus primos en vez de como una calcamonía de su madre.

María.


	4. Akuna matata

**Nota:** Todo de Rowling. Sé que parece que mi obsesión con Rose Weasley me está superando, pero esto no tiene que ver con ella, son Ron y Hermione siendo Ron y Hermione(sooooo cute!). Os juro que el próximo no tendrá nada que ver con ningún Weasley. (Nunca creáis las promesas de esa Rockmántica).

Pues os dejo sin más dilación con Akuna matata.

* * *

Akuna matata, dice ella y no sabe lo que quiere decir, pero se tapa la cabeza con las manos porque aún recuerda aquella vez en Hogwarts, cuando le echó los pájaros encima y eso ha sonado a hechizo de esos que impresionan a la gente que no la conoce. No está tan enfadada, pero quién sabe, últimamente tiene cambios de humor repentinos, es por el embarazo, dice Ginny, siempre estuvo un poco loca, dice George. No ha levantado la varita y no parece que quiera seguir discutiendo, de hecho parece divertida con su reacción.

-¿Qué haces, Ron?-se extraña y ríe un poco. Cuando está seguro de que no va a atacarle pregunta:

-¿Akuna matata?

-Quiero que mi hija vea los dibujos animados-dice y Ron no sabe qué son los dibujos animados, pero a Hermione le brillan los ojos mientras se acaricia el abultado vientre y está seguro de que nunca ha estado más bonita(ni en aquel estúpido Baile de Navidad, ni en la boda de Bill, ni en la de Harry y Ginny, ni siquiera en la suya). Tiene el pelo incluso más revuelto que de costumbre, lleva unos pantalones de deporte y un jersey Weasley estirado y lleno de pelotillas que se le tensa sobre la curva que empezó llamándose "bebé", pasó a ser "nuestra pequeña" y aún no tiene un nombre porque _Ronald, no vamos a tomar esa decisión a la ligera, ¿acaso quieres que acabe usando un apodo estúpido en lugar de su nombre?_. Si Hermione quiere dibujos animados para su niña, decide en ese momento, Ron le traerá dibujos animados aunque tenga que ir a buscarlos al nido de la familia de Aragog.

* * *

Gracias por leer querido y nunca bien considerado lector.


	5. Madre

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Jotaká. Tanto las maravillas como las injusticias del Potterverso. Los niños sólo deberían jugar en los columpios y comer gominolas hasta que les duela la tripa. Los de ambos bandos.

Nota de la pesada de la autora: Siempre me han gustado "los buenos", soy bastante extremista, pero, como casi todos, me doy cuenta de los prejuicios del mundo de Rowling. Narcissa siempre me ha parecido un personaje interesante, pero nunca me había atrevido con ella hasta que la señorita Belladona Black Swan me inspiró, así que gracias a ella por la inspiración y el beteo.

* * *

Narcissa tiene una melena rubia (de esa clase de rubio que los malos poetas siempre comparan con el oro) y una risa delicada como el cristal de bohemia que suena a crótalos y violines, aunque no se ríe a menudo porque mamá, que es la mujer con más clase que ella ha conocido, siempre decía que reírse a carcajadas _es una ordinariez, Cissy, nosotras las damas, estamos por encima de eso_. Narcissa tiene una casa preciosa (mucha más bonita que la de Bella) y un montón de apellidos prestigiosos. Pero, además, desde hace tres días, dos horas, once minutos y cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y cuatro, cuarenta y cinco… segundos tiene un pinchazo en el corazón. Un pinchazo que le provoca un dolor agudo y profundo que recorre todo su cuerpo, que le produce sonrisas espontáneas y ganas de reír a carcajadas.

Hasta ahora no ha tenido muchas experiencias con el dolor, pero por lo que ha podido comprobar no es frecuente que los torturados sonrían estúpidamente y deseen el próximo pinchazo con la misma avidez con la que su hermana Andrómeda y ella devoraban el chocolate que robaban a escondidas de la despensa cada vez que los elfos abandonaban la cocina para hacer la limpieza.

Con cada respiración del niño rubio que duerme plácidamente en la cuna, un pinchazo agita el corazón de la señora Malfoy. Con cada inspiración de oxígeno, su bebé, al que llevaba nueve meses esperando conocer, se hace más real, más suyo. Con cada inspiración del pequeño, la devoción de su madre se hace más fuerte, mayor. Casi dolorosa por la manera en la que se hace espacio en su corazón, obligándole a expandirse infinitamente, como los extremos del universo.

Sabe que debería irse a descansar a su propia habitación y tratar de dormir unas horas o, al menos, esperar allí a Lucius, pero la sola idea de dejar a su hijo le produce dolor físico. No son tiempos para alejarse de los seres queridos. Y es que ese niño no es sólo el único heredero de dos de las familias más ilustres del mundo mágico, ese niño es su hijo y el de Lucius y sólo por eso ya es la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Algún día, cuando crezca, será un gran mago como su padre, tal vez Ministro de Magia. Algún día, cuando no haya guerras en las que luchar, porque Lucius va a ganar ésta para que su hijo viva en un mundo mejor, a salvo de tatuajes que marquen su destino y corrompan su inocencia.

La guerra es un hecho. Nunca le ha preocupado porque tiene demasiada fe en Lucius, en Bellatrix, en el Señor Tenebroso y en los principios por los que luchan, pero ahora es diferente. Sabe que están ganando, que es cuestión de tiempo que la cosa se haga oficial, pero, desde que escuchó el llanto de su hijo y vio la mirada asustada en esos ojos que también son los suyos, Narcissa no es sólo la señora Malfoy, o la antigua señorita Black, ni siquiera es sólo Cissy. Desde ese preciso instante, Narcissa es algo que ni los principios, los apellidos, las guerras, los bandos, el dinero o la magia pueden cambiar. Narcissa es una madre.

Mamá.

* * *

Si os interesan los Slytherin echadle un vistazo a Mortífago de Metanfetamina. Lo descubrí hace poco y es genial.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Calcetines para la libertad

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Jota.

Con todos ustedes, damas y caballeros, mi viñeta favorita, la menos insustancial. Se llama Calcetines para la libertad y su protagonista encarna como ningún otro en la saga el valor y la lucha por la justicia.

* * *

Dobby nació oficialmente un 28 de junio en los sótanos de la mansión Malfoy hace ya tantas coladas que es imposible recordarlo con exactitud. En su mente se difuminan los años de castigos y limpieza, de varias generaciones de Malfoy de sangre no tan pura como suelen afirmar a causa de deslices que un elfo doméstico preferiría no haber presenciado y, desde luego, no desvelará.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo se vuelve más claro, casi físicamente doloroso, al evocar los años del ascenso del Señor Oscuro, en los que ninguna familia dudaba en ser abiertamente cruel con sus sirvientes para probar su lealtad a la causa de la limpieza de sangre. Fueron años tristes en los que los gritos de dolor acompañaban como sinfonía inevitable las monótonas tareas de cada día, años en los que Dobby tuvo que hacer "tareas especiales" para el amo de los amos. Y, al mismo tiempo, fueron años liberadores, en los que Dobby, a fuerza de odiar aquello que le obligaba a colaborar con semejantes atrocidades, tomó conciencia de que una alternativa era posible.

Una frente quedó marcada por la victoria del amor frente a la intolerancia, un nuevo Malfoy llegó, los viejos antifaces quedaron relegados en los sótanos y la luz comenzó a deslizarse tímidamente entre las ventanas de las cocinas, pero Dobby seguía atado al pasado y a la noble y antigua casa de los Malfoy, indefenso, vapuleado, servil. Impotente.

Hasta que un día se levantó, probablemente fuera julio, pero no importa mucho, porque todo quedó ahogado por una sensación de poder que no había sentido jamás, una fuerza que se reveló mucho más antigua y poderosa que la tradición, ese día salió a la calle y se dirigió a Privet Drive, Londres. Aún no lo sabía, pero, en ese momento, ya era un elfo libre.

Unas cuantas quemaduras y mucha incertidumbre después, Dobby volvió a nacer. Otro día de junio, mucho más luminoso, más cálido. Mejor. Desde ese día, para él, la libertad es un calcetín amarillo mostaza, la sensación de hechizar a Lucius Malfoy, la mirada de aprobación de Albus Dumbledore y la alegría salvaje en la sonrisa de Harry Potter.

Por eso, en ese último tramo en que la conciencia baila una misteriosa danza entre la vida y la muerte, Dobby se permite una sonrisa, la sonrisa del que ha vivido toda una vida en un instante y decide, libremente, continuar su aventura más allá de las fronteras de lo imposible.

* * *

Siempre he querido a Hermione, pero el momento en que fundó la PEDDO, se convirtió en mi personaje favorito. Gracias por leer.


End file.
